Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to band-type electronic devices which are worn on bodies of users, and more particularly, to technologies of using metal housings, included in band-type electronic devices, as antennas.
Band-type electronic devices perform voice and video communication functions, functions of inputting/outputting information, functions of storing data, and the like, using wireless communication, while being worn on bodies of users.
A charging way of these band-type electronic devices has been developed from a way of charging a power source using a separate charging terminal to a way of charging a power source using a separate wireless charging antenna.
A conventional band-type electronic device having a conventional charging way using a separate wireless charging antenna increases user convenience since charging a power source wirelessly without connecting to a charging cable, and increase a size of its housing since including the separate wireless charging antenna in the housing.
Also, the conventional band-type electronic device having the conventional charging way using the separate wireless charging antenna leads to deterioration in wireless performance due to its housing of metal materials when the housing is formed of the metal materials.
Therefore, there is a need for a band-type electronic device which uses a wireless charging way of increasing user convenience, minimizes a size of its housing, and improves wireless performance and an antenna module included in the band-type electronic device.